Act of Desperation
by Sgt Tim
Summary: An evil army has its sights set on the land of Hyrule, and they've got nothing to lose. Will Link be able to stop them before they destroy all he holds dear?
1. Boot Camp

Me: Welcome, I am the Viral master, though my real name is Ryan Wiggin

Hello, I have decided to write another series while I wait for reviews of my other fic, The Day I Discovered the Digital World. Until I get some reviews I won't put up anymore chapters. This fic is an AU, which means anything goes. I could turn Ganondolf into a nice guy if I wanted to, but I digress. I wish to explore the possibility of having another Kingdom attack Hyrule. In this fic I will assume Link is of fighting age, such as 18 and has not become the Hero of Time yet, that Ganondorf isn't evil and has always been loyal to the king of Hyrule. This also assumes that Link left the Kokiri Forest when he was 13. If you want to flame me go ahead, I have immunity to fire. If you want to send constructive criticism go ahead. And this time I didn't forget the disclaimer. ^_^

The Legend of Zelda and all characters belong to Nintendo no matter how much I wish they were mine. Any characters that you do not recognize from the game are mine. If you wish to use them ask me.

And now that the disclaimer is finished I shall begin the story.

****

The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina Wars

Inside a room at a hotel in the Hyrule town market, the one known as Link was having a dream. Inside this dream Link was on a battlefield. At his side were Darunia, Ruto, Ganondolf, Zelda, Impa, and his childhood friend Saria. In front of them was an army of lizardmen. Link pulled out his sword and shield while the rest of them pulled out their own weapons. Saria pulled out the Kokiri sword and shield Link gave her, Darunia went to a fighting stance, Ruto pulled out twin daggers while Ganondolf unsheathed his greatsword, Zelda charged a fire blast with Impa protecting her, using a rapier with a buckler strapped to her other arm. As one they charged into the army, with only Zelda and Impa standing back. Link charged an energy attack with his sword and took down three lizardmen. He swiftly turned around and gutted another one that was sneaking up on him. In the background he saw Darunia rolling around the battlefield, mowing down enemies where they stood. Ruto and Saria were standing back to back cutting down any enemy that stood in their way. Ganondorf was using a levitating spell and firing huge energy blasts at the enemy, making sure no one else was caught in the blasts. Zelda was firing more energy blasts into the enemy while Impa killed any enemy that tried to kill Zelda. But for every enemy they killed another one would appear and their superior numbers soon overwhelmed them. Just as Link was about to be killed Link woke up.

"What the hell are those dreams." Link asked himself. Link checked his watch. (He got it in Clock Town.) 'Shit, I'm late! And today's the final test.' He thought as he quickly got dressed and packed his Goron and Zora Tunics, along with a pair of weighted boots. 'I'm going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble if the Drill Sergeant finds out I'm late' he thought as images of what might happen to him when he got there popped into his head. "Shit!" Linked yelled as he tripped on a rock and fell on his face. After brushing himself off and checking to make sure he didn't break his nose, he took off again. When he got to the camp, he immediately fell in line. Almost immediately after he arrived the drill sergeant walked out. "Welcome, you sorry pack of deku scrubs, to your last day of training. For this last day you will be given a designated place to go to in the land of Hyrule. Each of you will be given a parcel that you will give to the soldier at your destination in order to graduate. If you lose the parcel, or do not survive, you will be disqualified. Personally I don't care if you succeed or fail, but I have been ordered to give some info on the monsters that roam the land at day and at night. During the day you will face Peahats and Peahat Larvae. During the night you will face Stallchildren. The peahats are giant flying plants that have razor sharp leaves, some spin around on the ground when you get close. But others hover in the air and release Peahat larvae. The stallchildren are skeletons that rise from the ground during the night. They are a match for the average soldier, which is why I don't think any of you will survive this test." The sergeant paused a moment let it sink in then continued. "I shall now assign groups of four, anyone who doesn't like who they're assigned with, too bad. Link, you will be with Kyle, Jim, and Steve. Joe you be with…" The sergeant continued as Link looked around for the rest of his group. When he found them the sergeant was almost done with the groupings. "So Link, where do you think we're going?" Jim asked. "I have no idea, but I hope its Kokiri Forest." Link answered. "Why that place?" Steve said. "It's where I grew up." Link responded. "Enough talk scrubs, get in your groups and head for the drawbridge to receive your parcel and destination." The sergeant boomed. Link and the rest of his group headed for the drawbridge, where they waited in a line. When they got to the front they were each given a parcel and Link got a piece of paper that read.

__

Deliver to Hylia Lake

You have till tomorrow at noon to complete this task.

Link looked at the note, then at his group. "We have till tomorrow at noon to get this to Hylia Lake, let's go." Link said simply. The rest of the group nodded and they started off. After a few hours they saw something flying up to the sky overhead. "Ah shit it's a Peahat! Everyone get under cover." Link yelled as the Peahat started releasing Peahat larvae. "Steve, can you shoot the Peahat?" Link asked Steve. "I think I could." Steve said. "Then DO IT!" Link yelled. Steve took aim and fired, the shot whistled through the air and embedded itself in its root. The Peahat wobbled a bit, then slowly floated to the ground. The group gave a loud yell and ran towards the fallen peahat, hoping to find some treasure in its lair. Inside the hole the plant had dug they found a few rupees which they split equally among themselves.

After a few more hours, just as the day started turning to night they could barely make out the image of a gate, with a wall running along the side of a hill. " What say we rest here awhile." Kyle said. "Sure" Link muttered. When night fell, Link was taking first watch. When it was about 3:19 in the morning Link heard a weird sound all around him. Before he had time to wake his group eight giant skeletons leapt out of the ground. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK, WAKE UP!" Link yelled as he promptly chopped off one of the skeletons hands. The others woke up, grabbed their weapons and prepared to do battle the creatures. Link finally managed to get an opening in which to attack his opponent. He quickly cut the undead creatures' spine in half and prepared to battle the other one. 'Wait a minute, these aren't Stallchildren, they fight with greater experience than any stallchild I have heard of before, they must be Stallfos' Link thought as he evaded the Stallfos' multiple strikes with its sword. Link tried to strike again with his sword, but only succeeding in putting a dent on the shield. The Monster took advantage of Links strike and slashed across his neck. Link, sensing the attack, put up his shield to ward off the attack. Link made several more attempts to strike it, but always failing. Link was about to make another attempt when a thought entered his mind. 'Why attack him when I can let him attack me.' Link backed away and started circling the thing. The Stallfos leapt forward in a slash that would cleave Link in two if it hit. Link calmly sidestepped the attack and cut off its head. ' Yes! Now it can't see.' Link thought. After that it was simple for him to finish the creature and turn to help the rest of his group. After a while all of the creatures were dispatched, leaving the group to lick their wounds. Link was upset to find that Kyle had died. "So what do we do now Link?" Steve asked. "It's simple, let's head for Hylia Lake, right now." Link answered.

When they finally got to the gate that led to Hylia Lake they could find no way in.

"Hey, Link, why don't we just climb over the gate?" Jim asked. "Let's try it." Link responded. After a while we managed to climb over the gate and jump to the ground. "Let's hurry up, we're almost there." Link yelled. When they got to the lake they saw the soldier they were supposed to give the parcels to. "Sir! We have brought the parcels as part of our final test." Link said while saluting. "Yes, you may follow me." The soldier said as he walked to a building near the lake. The group followed him and went inside the building, which turned out to be a military barracks. Inside the barracks the soldier opened the parcels and gave each of them a suit of chain mail and a helmet. "Now you must head back to the castle to receive your orders. Good luck to both of you." He said. Link and the rest of his group walked out of the barracks and headed back to the gate. Once they got there they could see a ladder on the wall. "Damn, we could've just climbed the ladder and saved ourselves the trouble of climbing over the gate." Jim said. "No matter, we'll just use the ladder next time we come here." Link muttered. They climbed the ladder and jumped down the wall, though there was another ladder that they could use to get down. They quickly set off at a run. When they reached the castle it was night and they were forced to set up camp outside. During the night they were attacked by several Stallchildren, which, after the Stallfos, were easy to defeat. When the sun finally rose, the drawbridge was opened, and Link and co. went inside the castle to receive their first orders. When they got to the parade ground, it was to find the other groups already there. They all cheered when they saw that Link's group was ok. "Cut the crap!" The sergeant yelled. He walked over to Link. "Well I'm surprised, I didn't think anyone out of your group would survive this test." The sergeant grinned. "After all, we knew that there were some Stallfos wandering around near there, and that they had driven away all the Stallchildren near there. I thought that since you guys showed some real potential that I would test it to see if you had what it took to be a real soldier. Apparently I was right." The sergeant said. "So, what are our orders Sir?" Link asked. "Your orders are to report to the officer in charge of the Royal guard at the palace. Apparently they wanted anyone who survived the trip to Lake Hylia, since you guys are the only ones who did, you get to join the Royal Guard." The sergeant announced. "Yes sir, we will go there right away." Link said before he walked toward the castle barracks.

When they got to the barracks it was to find that it was mostly deserted, with the exception of one person sitting on a bed reading a book. "Where is officer in charge here?" Link asked him. "He's at a meeting with the queen. Are you new here?" he asked. "Yes." Link said. Well then welcome to the Royal Guard. You from the Hylia trip?" He asked. "Yes." Link responded. Well then, you must be pretty good to have fought off eight Stallfos. By the way, my name's Tim, what's yours?" He said. "Link. His name's Jim and his' Steve." Link said. "Nice to meet you. You can just wait here for the Captain." Tim said. "Ok." Link said.

After a while the Captain walked into the barracks. "Hey, captain, you have some new recruits to see you." Tim yelled out. "Bring 'em in." He said. "Well then, you heard him, I'll be out here when you're done to show you around." Tim told Link. When Link and co. went into the office they were greeted by the captain and told to sit down. "So, you're the recruits from the Lake Hylia task. That would mean you're quite good to have survived it, we're looking for people with that kind of skill. Welcome to the Royal Guard. Your first assignment is to guard the princess from any and all threats to her life. Right now she is getting ready for a trip to Kokiri Forest to get the Kokiri to join the King of Hyrule. You will report to the gatehouse at 15:31 tomorrow got it." The captain said. "Yes sir. We will report to the drawbridge at 15:31." Link told him. Link and co. walked out of the office and decided to get a bunk, Tim pointed Link toward an extra bunk near the back of the room, then showed Steve and Jim to some other bunks. Link set down his stuff there and went back to the training barracks to gather the rest of his stuff. After doing so he just lied down on the bed and went to sleep.

During his sleep the same nightmare appeared, except this time Link and the rest of the party appeared to be gaining the upper hand on the enemy this time as Nabooru joined the fight with a naginata in an attempt to help Ganondorf against the enemy. As before though, they were overpowered and crushed. Link was about be killed when…

…He woke up. When he checked his watch, it was 15:14. Link hurried up and got dressed, When he was dressed he hurried to the drawbridge to try and catch the group before they left. When he got there the princess and the guard, were about ready to leave. Link quickly snapped a salute and took up a position in front and to the right of the princess' horse. The princess and her guard departed from the castle at 15:42 in a vanguard formation. 'Wait a minute! She's one of the people in my dream. What am I going to do. Wait a minute, the captain said she was going to Kokiri Forest. Yes, that means I can talk to Saria about it.' Link thought with happiness.

Elsewhere on Hyrule field, two pairs of eyes were watching the group. Behind those eyes were a pair of lizard like humanoids. "Why do we not sssstrike now, brother?" One of the lizardmen asked. "As I sssaid, little brother, they are too heavily armed for us to kill them all without being killed oursssselves." The other one said. "But ssstill, if we pick them off from behind, we sssstand a good chance of winning. Hylians cannot sssstand against usss one on one." The other one said with a snort of disgust at the Hylians. "You may be right brother, alssso, the chance of capturing the princess is a good reason for us to battle them. Very well, little brother, we will do thisssss your way." The other one said.

Link heard a rustling of bushes, and some voices talking in an unknown language. "Your highness, I believe there is something in the bushes there." Link said with a hint of apprehension in his words. Zelda quickly took note of it and jumped off the horse as Link and the rest of the guard took up a position around her. Link felt a tingle in the back of his mind as he watched for signs of the enemy, suddenly he put his shield up and blocked an arrow from hitting his head. When he saw where the arrow came from he quickly ran over there and skewered a lizardman before it had the chance to attack Link. Link heard a battle cry from behind him as another lizard attacked him head-on with a weird looking sword. 'Big mistake.' Link thought as he jumped out of the way while lopping off the thing's head. While Link was walking back he felt a sharp pain as an arrow buried itself in his side. Link turned around as the other lizardman smirked at him before falling dead. Link gasped in pain as the arrow began to bury into his side by itself, he soon heard the voice of the group's medic. "Lie down, I need to remove this arrow before it gets any deeper." He said. Link felt a blinding pain as the arrow was removed from his side. "Sir, the arrow has done great damage to his internal organs, and the arrow had some kind of poison on it, I don't think he will live." The medic said. Zelda quickly walked over to where Link was at, she closed her eyes and chanted a few words while putting her hand on Link's chest. A blue light moved over Link, purifying and healing his body. Link slowly got up and dusted himself off, when his eyes met Zelda's he quickly bowed. "Princess Zelda, thank you for healing me." He said. "It was nothing at all." She responded. "Princess, shouldn't we be leaving now? The Deku tree is expecting us." One of the soldiers

said. "We shall leave now, are able to walk right now?" Princess Zelda asked Link. "Of course Princess." Link answered. 'What were those things.' He asked himself as he fell into formation.

Authors Note: First LoZ fic I have done, and it's a series (big surprise). I would appreciate some reviews, if you want to me to finish any of my series'.


	2. Kokiri Forest

Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of my series. Because it isn't going to stop anytime soon, oh and R+R, thanks.

See ch.1 for disclaimer

****

The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina Wars

When the group got to Kokiri Forest, Link saw that the Kokiri had a few more among their number. Who Link was looking for though was Saria, his old friend from before he left Kokiri Forest. When he couldn't find her he started asking the other Kokiri where she was. When he got to Mido, Link rolled his eyes and started to walk away, when Mido spoke up. "She's at the Sacred Meadow, Link." Link turned back to him and smiled. "Thanks." Link turned and walked off in the direction of the Lost Woods to find Saria. When Link entered the Lost Woods, he heard a song playing from one of the fallen tree tunnels that were the only real way to travel through the forest. Link went to follow the song when he was hit with a dart, as he lost consciousness he could hear laughter from behind him.

Link sat up and looked around him, he could see he was no longer in the Lost Woods anymore. When he turned around he could see Saria making a potion from various herbs and plants. Link quickly got up and walked over to where she was sitting, When Link got within 2 ft. of her, Saria turned around and lightly tapped Link on nose with her finger. Link fell down in surprise, then got up and dusted himself off. "Hello Saria, it's good to see you again." Link said. "Same here, Link. So, how's it going, you get in the Hyrule Army yet?" Saria asked. "Yes, I was assigned to the Royal Guard. What have you been doing lately?" Link asked. "I made an ocarina, do you want it?" Saria questioned. "Sure." Link said. (Useful plot device, no?) "Ok, just let me get it." Saria said as she hurried back to her house. Ok, I'll just wait here then?" Link asked. "Sure, Link, I'll be back in a minute." She yelled. Link walked around a while, looking around for a while to memorize the location. Link heard a rustling in the bushes near him, as Link went to unsheathe his sword a lizardman leapt out from the bushes at him. 'Shit, where'd this one come from.' Link thought as he found he didn't have his sword with him. 'SHIT!' Link screamed in his mind as he dove out of the way of the creature's sword. Link quickly threw down a deku nut and leapt at the creature. When Link collided with the thing he quickly disabled the lizardman's sword arm and delivered a strong right hook to its head. It fell to the ground and Link quickly looked around to make sure there were no more lizardmen to deal with, he then walked over to where his sword was and picked it up. 'Damn, where'd he come from, if there were one of those things here, then that could mean there are more of them nearby, which would mean that Saria might be in danger.' Link thought as he raced to the Kokiri village. When he got to the village, he could see a band of lizardmen terrorizing the kokiri as the Royal Guards were fighting off a few more of them. Link quickly debated whether to help the kokiri or the guards, quickly decided that the guards could take care of themselves, and ran to help the kokiri while readying his sword and shield. When Link reached the conflict two, lizardmen broke off and started circling him. Link saw a slight nod between them when he struck, the lizardman was impaled on his sword and Link quickly pulled the sword out of him and parried a strike from the other one. This one had two swords, along with a buckler on its left arm. Link quickly slashed at it, but the Lizardman blocked it with seemingly no effort at all. It quickly threw a dizzyingly fast combo that left Link on the ground. The lizardman prepared to finish him off when the point of a sword was visible on its chest. The lizardman fell over, dead, as the visage of the person who had saved him became visible. "Saria?"

A/N Well now, looks like the action is heating up now with more appearances by our mysterious race of lizardmen, I'm always hungry for reviews so R+R. I send Tatewaki Kuno to deliver his 'righteous wrath' on those who would dare flame me, and of course on the 'foul sorcerer Saotome' who keeps Akane and the pigtailed girl in his foul clutches. Until next time.


End file.
